Ash and Dawn A Pokemon Love Story
by Danny32145
Summary: Ash and Dawn get separated and dawn goes after him because she realizes she loves him
1. Chapter 1

Ash and Dawn

A Pokemon love Story

** Please Note: This is my very first Pokemon fanfiction and fanfiction in all so please don't hate and if you hate grammatical errors my story is for you. I will leave this story on M because I might end up making this a lemon so with that out of the way on with the fic!**

_HOOOOOOOOONK!_That was all he could hear looking for her. He ran off, Pikachu by his side. However through all the craziness, he couldn't find her anywhere. That's when he saw it, a flash of blue hair. He quickly ran after it and once he caught up to her he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. "Thank goodness you're okay, your mom would have killed me if you got hurt"! Ash said in relief. "Let's get to the boat before it leaves".

** To understand what's going on lets go back a bit. **

** _ *Flashback 16 hours back*_**

"Dawn a letter came for you". Said Dawns mom excitedly "It says it's from a beauty school that wants you to sign up for"!

"Really"! Dawn replied reciprocating the feeling her mother had.

"Yeah it says they will teach you for free but you have to sign a contract that says you won't leave for a year".

"A whole year! _Wow. _When will it start"?

"It says here that the school will begin in 1 month"

"But we were all going to Kanto to visit Ash's home then find a new region for him"

"I'm sorry but if you don't want to go you don't have to"

"Dawn take the offer we can go to a new region after the one I am going to next and after your school". Ash said encouraging dawn to take the school offer.

"Alright fine I'll do it, but after that you better come back to let me go with you on your next adventure"!

***Flashback End***

Dawn loves making herself look beautiful in public, so she naturally signed the contract having been encouraged by Ash, but it also meant she wouldn't be able to go with ash back to Kanto. So that brings us back to the departure of the boat to Kanto.

"Goodbye Dawn I'll see you once I get to my next region". Ash yelled with a hint of sadness in his voice as he boarded the ship to Kanto"

"Goodbye Ash I'll miss you"! Dawn replied tearing up at the loss of her new friend, and who knows maybe something she wanted to be more.

She slowly walked home in tears. She didn't know why she was like this, but shrugged it off as just the reaction from losing your best friend. It took her an hour and a half to get home and during that time she thought about everything they had been through. She remembered all the times Ash put his life on the line to save her. She began to think about her memories of ash and their high fives, and then a wild thought came to mind. 'Ash's hands are so soft and his goofy grin, and when I came into his room to find him shirtless his body was so…. WHAT AM I THINKING! Ash is my best friend and that's how I like it, but maybe I do want more from him. I want to be with him for when he becomes a pokemon master, I want to be something more with him. I think I, love him'

When she got home she slowly opened the door. When her mom saw her she started crying again and her mom quickly hugged her knowing that she took ash's departure hard. She suspected her daughter was in love with ash, but she knew now was not the time to ask her if she did.

"Oh honey don't worry you'll see him again". Her mom told her with sympathy and a hint of empathy remembering her love life at Dawn's age.

"But… mom…. I… I think I'm _in love with him_" Dawn replied to her mother crying in between words.

"But you signed the contract to the school so you can't turn back now". Dawn's mom replied sadly holding up the contract which Dawn immediately grabbed and ripped into pieces! Now feeling enraged she knew what she must do and told her mom.

"I'm going to Kanto to follow Ash on his journey to become a Pokemon master"! Dawn yelled realizing that she would have to follow him to win him over.

"Dawn if you are be careful honey and please be safe (_If you know what I mean. JK)_. Here's a few things to keep you going. Some clothes, makeup, shoes, money, boat ticket to Kanto, gloves and a few other things". Her mom said happy that her daughter would find true love.

"Good luck Dawn, you need to find Ash and tell him he means the world to you"!

When Dawn arrived at the port 30 minutes later out of breath from sprinting, she noticed there was only one boat left. She looked at the number on the ticket then on the boat and they matched. So she got on the boat thinking.

'I can't believe I have to ride this to Kanto'.

**Kanto Region Pallet Town 4 hours later**

"It's great to be home" Ash said to Pikachu next to him.

"Pikaaa," was all Pikachu said in reply.

"Let's go see my mom" Ash said happy to see his mom again after 2 years.

When he got there he saw his mom's mime say " " happy to see ash again. Ash then went inside to see his mother making a meal for them.

"ASH! It's been 2 years since I last saw you"!

"Sorry mom I have just been really busy traveling with Dawn"

His mom replied to him smirking "What about Brock"?

"Oh yeah I guess since I travelled with him here I haven't started to miss him as badly yet"

"Yeah, sure"!

"Mom can we get off the topic now, and when will the food be ready"?

"30 minutes and ok sweetie. Why don't you go to the lab while you wait".

Ash got to the lab after 5 minutes of walking and knocked on the door to have Tracey open the door. "Hey Tracey it's been a while hasn't it" Ash asked Tracey

"Yeah it has, so why have you come here? To see your pokemon and Professor Oak I presume".

"Yeah I came here to see him"

"Well he is in his room getting the tickets ready for the flight, but you can go out back and see your pokemon". Tracey told Ash.

"Alright, well I'm going to see them"

"Have fun"

Ash went outback to see his pokemon, which when they spotted him they all ran at him and tackled him, which made him drop Pikachu. One of his pokemon then yelled "MUUUUKKKKK" (FUUUUUMMMMMBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE)!

"Alright guys meet your new friends" Ash said as he grabbed his pokemon balls releasing the pokemon's new friends. He went back inside to see Tracey tell him

"Ash Officer Jenny and Liza heard you were going to Unova and they said you need strong pokemon to win there so they sent back Charizard and Squirtle, they also asked me to tell you to take Bulbasaur and Infernape as they will help you make a good jumpstart in the Unova region".

Ash replied by saying "Ok let me go get them and you get their pokeballs"

The next day ash and his mom went to the lab with their stuff

"Ash, Delia are you ready to go"!

"Yeah were all ready"

With that they headed off to Unova by plane however Tracey stayed behind to tend to the lab.

However hours earlier a wild Dawn appeared in Kanto going to the house of Ash Ketchum to find he wasn't there. She decided to go to professor oaks lab to see if ash was there to find only Tracey there.

"Hi have my name is Dawn"

"Hi I'm Tracey and they left for Unova"

"Oh, well thanks well I'm going to head to Unova then".

"Why are you following Ash"?

She replied by telling him "I recently realized that I am in love with Ash so I must go and tell him my feelings".

"Oh, well he talks a lot about you so I think he likes you back so I wish you the best with that".

**Unova 9 Hours later**

"Well, we're here" Ash said getting off the plane

"Yes, actually why don't we visit my friend here in Unova, Professor Juniper"? Professor Oak asked getting off the plane.

"Yeah why don't we are you okay with it mom"

"I'm ok with that"

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter one to my story of Ash and Dawn, so I hope you enjoyed chapter one please give me suggestions as to things they can do in Unova. Thank you for reading everyone. Have a nice day!**


	2. A shocking discovery (I love word play)

** Hey guys sorry for taking a while to upload and a few things 1. I wasn't in the place to write and I had lots of stuff to do. 2. I will make it up to you guys by uploading 1 Chapter (or episode) every day from today to Monday next week. I didn't think I would have a follower, favorite, nor reviewer for a while but I have like 9 followers on the story 2 reviews (3 including my update yesterday), and I feel great about that and I have also taken the advice by my first reviewer to make his sixth pokemon one of his old friends and a few hints props to who can guess it which won't be revealed for a while ok the hints um… 1. He was tested on (it might be a girl IDK) 2. It nearly destroyed everything and required a legendary to be subdued. 3. It is a psychic type. So with that ON WITH THE MOTHER EFFING FIC**

**(I have decided to make this a lemon so '_soon'_)**

_Theme Song: _

_I wanna be the very bes… _**"SHUT UP YOU STINK BOOOOOOOOOOO"**

'Here I am, on a plane to the Unova region. He's probably already there so once I arrive I can't sleep. I have to go and look for him'

"This is your captain speaking we will be arriving in 30 minutes"

'Great 30 more minutes, enough time has been wasted maybe something will happen to make us get there quicker'

"Hi this is your captain again if you look to the right flight 138 is challenging us to a race. Please buckle your seatbelts because shit's 'bout to get real"

'well now we'll get there quicker, I wonder by how muuuuuuuu' Dawn couldn't finish her thought as the plane began going at 50 miles per hour faster than before (I don't know how fast planes go at normal and I'm too lazy to look it up) Dawn started to feel sick from the speed the plane was going, and felt like she was going to throw up. From the speed they were going the plane started to have lots of turbulence which of course terrified her to the bone.

Surprisingly 5 minutes later they made it back to the terminal and she was ready to go and find Ash.

X-X-X

(Ash's P.O.V)

'I can't believe that he has been chasing me for a long time with his own ultra ball for me to catch him (Or her) I just don't feel like he should be captured, he should be free and with his own life, but I will respect his wish to be caught. I will only use him to put someone in their place if they get out of hand, I'll also use him if I fight that monster _Tobias. _Legendary pokemon should be free or at least kept out of the pokeball but instead he unfairly wins using them! I'm getting off topic now though, so I need to think of something else like….. **_ Dawn_**… Dat name do I mean I can't get her out of my mind. She's just so pretty I mean I remember the last time I saw her she was crying anyone could see that, she was quiet though and I just stared at her beautiful face she said to me 'I'll miss you' does that mean that she likes me or something? Dawn didn't say anything after that. I just watched her fade away that was the saddest part.… ASH… ASH is she screaming my name…. ASH'!

The yelling instantly made ash snap out of his day dream and look up to see his mom say"Ash the food is here, Ash you're thinking about her aren't you, Dawn is the only person who can distract you from food". "Yea mom I just miss her so much". But what he didn't know was that his mom just had a talk with Tracey saying Dawn was going to Unova.

After they ate they went to the pokemon center to pick up Pikachu, Infernape, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, and …. Before they left though the nurse said

"It was an honor to heal … he's a … pokemon and you don't see them every day. Although yesterday a man had 6 …. Pokemon". And he thinks he knew who she meant. He walked out alone to get some fresh air when he noticed black clouds above the sky.

(Pikachu's P.O.V)

Blue lightning was coming out of the clouds and then one shot at Pikachu who was on the shoulder of Ash. Pikachu screamed in agony as the immense power of the electricity coursed through his body. Soon the effects wore off and he was sitting there when he heard 'I have chosen you to use my power, use it wisely as I will be watching' the voice sent chills down his spine. He laid there still in pain but soon looked up to realize he was on a stretcher in the emergency room of the pokemon center.

(Normal P.O.V)

A few hours later Pikachu started to stir soon becoming fully awake. He quickly realized he was in a lab with Ash and a strange looking women.

"He will make a full recovery from that shock but something is wrong". Ash started to feel tears at Professor Juniper's words of 'something is wrong' Professor juniper then told him

"A normal Pikachu carries 15 volts in their pouches, however your Pikachu has 50 times that amount, something he should have died instantly from. The only thing that could have done that hasn't been seen for a 1000 years". Ash had seen something he needed to ask about

"Professor I saw something in the cloud a black figure and it said something about lending Pikachu his power and to use it wisely as he will be watching".

"Well, from what you have told me I think what you have seen is the legendary Zekrom, He hasn't been seen for 1000 years making it weird that he chose to give his power to Pikachu".

"Are you sure it was Zekrom because he is a legendary pokemon"

"I am pretty sure as Zekrom is the only pokemon to carry that much electricity and not be harmed"

"Well if it was Zekrom's power let's see if Pikachu can handle the electricity, Pikachu thunderbolt on me"

"ASH NOOO"!

"PIKA CHUUUUUU"! Ash stood there ready to feel immense pain but to his surprise nothing came.

"Pikachu can't use thunderbolt, let's see if he can use non-electric attacks, try iron tail",

"PIIIIIIII" Pikachu's tail turned a shiny silver and had the strength of 50 charging Tauros.

The professor took note of this and said "All of Pikachu's attacks have been supercharged but he can't use lightning, how peculiar". After Professor Juniper said that, they could hear lightning again, and you could see black clouds forming outside. Soon a lightning bolt hit the building going through the metal in the building and causing blue electricity to shock anything touching the metal. No one noticed Pikachu enveloped in a blue electric aura, and the aura was gone as fast as it came. Pikachu could feel blue electricity sparking from his cheeks.

"Pikachu your electricity, thunderbolt on me"!

"ASH"

"PIKAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Ash was immediately wrapped in an agonizing blue sea wrap of electricity. Soon after the electricity stopped flowing he was on the ground but instead of congratulating Pikachu on his strength he was on the floor, out cold.

(Dawn's P.O.V)

"Here we are. Professor Juniper's lab, Ash's mom said he would be here let's surprise him, PIplup"!

**And Cut! Well thanks for reading and I will give credit of Pikachu gaining strength from Zekrom to tzhaa in Ash and Dawn: The Unova Chapter. I really enjoyed that from his story so I thought hey I'll use it but anyways tomorrow part 3 will be out. Also guys I am tired from writing this I started at 5 P.M and at 6 I had to go to eat then a fair by the place we ate at. When I got home at 9 P.M I was gonna work on finishing the fic and then my brother forced me to watch the Godfather, Which by the end I was so drowsy and now I spent 15 minutes writing this but hey I somewhat enjoy writing so enough of my complaining. Have a nice day!**


	3. A drunk time

** Here is chapter 3 and the 2nd chapter of my apology of being inactive for a month. Check out the Poll at my channel discussing how long you guys want chapters in certain intervals. Ash's sixth pokemon will be revealed soon, and the lemons will most likely come with the sixth pokemon. Thank you to the people who have followed and favorite this story it means a lot to me to have people who enjoy my style of writing. Also I talked with one of my followers, PKMNstrider, and that the story reminds them of ash and dawn: the unova chapter, well I subconsciously did that but don't worry my plans require branching off of a somewhat based story of his. Although before I branch off I want to have Ash (Spoiler) DESTROY Trip. If you would like me to do one of the following because you want to add something that you feel is missing PM or review it: Use your OC, kill a character (No one is too important to die, but if I kill someone people are attached to they'll stop reading), Have Ash catch a certain pokemon, and last and most likely the least, have a character return. I am also looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested PM me. With those things out of the way I would like to get ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Characters: (I am fast forwarding the aging by six years since I'm uncomfortable with 10 year olds going at it in bed) **

**Ash: 16 **

**Dawn: 15**

**Pikachu: 6**

**Buneary: 5**

**Piplup: 5**

**Trip: 10**

(Ash's P.O.V)

'Where am I' ?

"Ash"!

'Whom is that'?

"Ash"!

'Why can't I open my eyes'?

"Ash don't try and open your eyes or you might lose your luck of having no permanent damage"!

"Why can't I open my eyes, and who are you"

"Pikachu's thunderbolt drained you of the energy in your body, the only energy replenished has been used to keep your vitals going and your mouth talking. Pikachu's thunderbolt is dangerous at normal. 50 times that is lethal, so thank Arceus you had resistance to electricity after the amount of times Pikachu shocked you"!

"Does Pikachu still have 50 times the normal electricity"?

"I don't know because the electricity fried everything, but he didn't have any problems after shocking you so I think he will be okay".

"Again who are you though"? Even when he was saved that, was his priority, to find out who this person was.

"I am professor Juniper don't you recognize my voice"?

"No I hear a distorted sound but it's getting clearer by the second".

"Try to open your eyes now but if you can't don't strain yourself". Ash tried but couldn't get it open but he decided to try again only to find this time he could open his eyes.

"I can open my eyes and I feel so much more energized now"!

"Ok but you have to rest a bit more something like getting shocked at 50 times the normal Pikachu voltage is dangerous"

"But I feel great can't I leave"?

"Well if you feel better now go outside and talk to Pikachu. He feels bad for hurting you" Ash walked out feeling a bit fatigued and like always hungry. He could see Pikachu sitting on the ground and decided to talk to him, but he swore he saw a flash of blue hair.

(Pikachu's P.O.V) *2 minutes earlier*

'Great I hurt my human. Ash loves me and I just fried him like the bicycles of the other girls. Hey is that….'

"Pikachu hey don't tell ash it's me here, but is he okay I heard his yell".

"Pika Pika Chu Pi Chu ka Pika Pikapi"

"So you fried ash and now the professor is looking at ash"? Pikachu just sat there amazed at Dawn saying that she actually understood him.

"Pikapi pi chu"

"Yes I can understand you and yes I am here to see ash but don't tell him yet an… Uh oh here he comes BYE"

(Ash's P.O.V) *Present time*

"Pikachu, man that was a strong thunderbolt"

"Pikapi Pika" (Ash I'm sorry)

"It's ok you didn't mean to hurt me but man Pikachu you really pack a punch"!

"Pika" (Thanks) Professor Juniper then said "Ash a new trainer has come for his starter pokemon would you like to come see the 3 starters"! "Ok Professor I'm on my way"!

(Dawn's P.O.V)

'There he is talking to Pikachu I think I'll show myself after he meets that trainer'

(Normal P.O.V)

Ash walked back into the building to find a cart with three pokeballs and the Professor with a new trainer next to her.

"Hi my name is Ash it's nice to see more new trainers, I am from the Kanto region". To Ash's annoyance the boy replied with

"HA, someone from the boonies is here in Unova. Just because you have experience it doesn't mean you will do good at this region, the trainers here actually train"!

"Trip now is not the time to joke around he was hurt by his pokemon, so anyways which will you choose, Oshawott, Tepig, or Snivy."

After a few minutes of thinking Trip said "I choose ….. SNIVY"! Snivy started to do a victory dance while Oshawott fell on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

"Alright well here are you pokeballs, Snivy's pokeball, and a pokedex".

"Thank you Professor I will actually become a great trainer unlike Ash from the boonies"

"Hey I am a good trainer"

"Alright whatever floats your boat, well see ya later"

"Trip wait why don't we have a battle"?

Trip scoffed when Ash said that and replied with "It should be easy to defeat someone from the boonies"!

"Alright, since you think your so great how about I choose Pikachu my very first pokemon. Pikachu I choose you"! All of a sudden Trip started to take pictures of Pikachu then Snivy.

"What are you doing"?

"I am taking photos of Pikachu, they are rare here and I am also taking pictures of Snivy's first win"!

Ash scoffed at those words and said "Well get ready then, Pikachu use Volt tackle"!

(Dawn's P.O.V)

'He will beat that trip easy, he is an experienced trainer'

"Well get ready then, Pikachu Volt tackle"

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika PIka Pikaaaaaaaaaa" _BHOOOOOOOOOOOOM _

"Snivy Sniv Sni vyyyyyy" Snivy flew across the field with an electric aura all around it, all the trees for 30 feet outward were on the ground and the dirt under Pikachu was ripped apart. 'What happened to Pikachu his Volt tackle has never been that strong'

"SNIVY! 'His level must be much higher than I thought at first' I have to get him to the pokemon center quick from that volt tackle. I will train " and I will easily beat someone from the boonies next time"!

"Ha, who is weak now, you never under estimate my pokemon"! Ash looked like he was gonna say something else when he heard

"Ash I'm so proud of you"! He turned around to see who said it, but before he could ask he was enveloped in a hug and then he saw her, Dawn. "DAWN! Aren't you supposed to be at that beauty school"! "I decided not to because Ash. I L…."

**CUT! Well that's the end of chapter 3. Like my cliffy, Trolololololol. Anyways thanks for reading. Chapter 4 will be out tomorrow, will Dawn confess her feelings or will she completely screw up and ruin everything which will lead to what I have planned for tomorrow's chapter where Ash thinks she doesn't like him but anyways? Have a good day!**


	4. A new owner (For now)

Hey guys I have tried this story for a while and thought 'I need more practice but this story deserves better so I will take a long while to strengthen my writing abilities I will finish this story in due time', but for now if someone would like to adopt this story for anyone who wanted to see it through to then end then you may. I will however let you guys know the 6th pokemon was Mewtwo because Ash needed a legendary. Anyhow I will finish this story when I feel my writing skills are ready. Have a nice Day!


	5. The end

Hey guys I am officially abandoning this specific story because I thought about the plot and I suddenly got a rush of ideas and I will make a new love story, so tune in for that. I also swear I will finish the new story. For that probably 1 person who wanted this to go to the end I am sorry. Have a good day!


End file.
